


Pride

by PitsOfDisclaire



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Asexual, Bigender, Bisexual, Demigirl, Gay, Genderfluid, Lesbian, Multi, Pansexual, Pride!, Transgender, a bunch of pride fics woop woop, book of mormon - Freeform, ill add more charachters and ships if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitsOfDisclaire/pseuds/PitsOfDisclaire
Summary: A series of pride fics surrounding the various characters of the Book of Mormon! Stories are based on sexuality, gender and romantic attraction!!! These fics all take place in the same time-line though some will be taking place in post canon. This is a special little writing project I'm doing for pride month! ( Though I might continue on after if I have more ideas)





	1. A Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> After a makeover from Nabulungi, Poptarts begins to question their gender. 
> 
> Theme: Genderfluid

It was a sticky, Sunday afternoon and Poptarts was bored. Everyone was busy doing something; Connor and Kevin had gone out to the Kafé for coffee, Arnold was out around the village and doing his daily rounds and James had been spending more and more time with Sadaka (not that he minded too much, she was known as the village gay, after all). He decided to go out and hang out with Naba, see what she was getting up to. Over the past couple of weeks, they had been getting closer and closer and Poptarts enjoyed her company very much. On days where he just wanted to get out of the hut for a bit and away from everyone, she’d always be there for him. Whether or not they cuddled in silence or talked for hours on end they got along with each other like a house on fire. They both pretended not to know why they got along so well, but it was too obvious to hide. Poptarts saw Naba as a sister, and though Naba never had a brother, Poptarts was hers.

Her house wasn’t a long walk from the hut, and Poptarts was at her doorstep, knocking on the old wooden door, within about five minutes. The door swung open and Naba quickly pulled him into a tight hug. “Poptarts!” She exclaimed with glee, as she threw her arms around the pasty Elder. “I was not expecting you here today! Come in, come in,” She pulled him inside with haste and closed the door. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?” she asked Even though her family didn’t have much, they were always willing to share. He shook his head and so she led him upstairs to her room where they always hung out. “So,” she began with her usual sunshiney smile. “What brings you here?”

Poptarts shrugged, following her. “Oh just wanted to hang out, as usual,”

“Well, it’s a good thing you came when Arnie wasn't here,” She said with a smirk spreading across her face.

He gagged, sticking his tongue out. “Naba! Please,” he covered his ears jokingly. “I’m just a child,”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, her dark brown coils of hair bounced as she did. “Oh grow up, you’re exactly the same with your boy toy!”

“His name is James!,” He picked up a pillow from her bed, throwing it at her as he laughed.

The pillow missed by a mile and she sat down on her bed. She patted the space beside her and smiled up at him. “Sit,” she said as she swung her legs. “Anything you want to do today?”

He shrugged again as he sat beside her. He was only half lying. There was something she had said that caught his interest last week, something about giving him a ‘princess makeover’. When she had originally brought the idea up he had shaken his head and winced, despite half wanting her to do it anyway. To his dismay, she didn’t and he just assumed it was meant to be that way. But he couldn’t get the idea out of his head, it was like an itch, constantly scratching at the back of his thoughts. “I’d liked to try what you suggested last week,” he suggested shyly.

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him with confusion. “The makeup thing?”

He nodded and Naba was on her feet in seconds. “Wait right here,” she told him, before tearing up her room in search for her make-up “What kind of look do you want?” she asked, darting back and forth between desks and drawers.

Poptarts shrugged, but she didn't see. He had no idea what styles of makeup existed and didn't. He had seen all sorts of styles back home; girls who wore eyeliner thick enough to cover their eyes, some wore full faces of glamorous makeup every day, he had once seen a few boys wearing eye makeup- that definitely had him confused for a while and then there were times when you couldn't tell if people were wearing makeup or not. “Uh, I've no idea,” he laughed out. “Just whatever you think will suit me...and not too much,”

Eventually, she bounced back over to him with a collection of mismatched makeup instruments that Poptarts had only ever seen in dressing rooms or in his sister’s bedroom. He felt a bit obtuse, not knowing what anything was. He knew what lipstick and mascara were, but there was also a small metal gadget that resembled tongs. “This isn’t dangerous, is it?” It was just makeup he tried telling himself. His sister had done his makeup once before, but she had stabbed him in the eye with the mascara brush which had him running screaming. He was only 8.

Naba chuckled at him and he relaxed a little. “No, not at all,” she assured him as she began sorting the various pieces on her bed. “Unless you want it to be,” she added on, making Poptarts tense up a bit. She was always like that, loving but wouldn’t hesitate to trick you. “I think we should skip foundation because we are literally on opposite ends of the ‘darkest to lightest’ spectrum,” she giggled. “Then we can skip contour and highlight, I like your chubby cheeks,” she poked him as she made that comment. “Lipstick definitely we can do, maybe a small bit of eyeliner, mascara and I’ll start with eyeshadow. That sound good?”

He just nodded, not really too sure of what to say. He knew what Naba was saying for the most part, (he had no idea what contour was but James sometimes talked about it in his drawings) but still he was a little scared. Why was he scared? It was just makeup. He was a bit excited too, he felt like a princess getting ready for a giant ball. Naba was leaning in and putting a light pink eyeshadow on his eyes. He kept trying to open his eyes but Naba smacked him on the side of the head and he almost got the brush in his eye. Eyeliner was next which was okay, it tickled a lot and he feared the pencil would go in his eye but he obediently sat there, still and quiet as she lined his eyes. Then it was mascara, which he had been fearing most. He jerked away when she poked the stick at him and she gave him a dissatisfied look.

She sighed, “We have to do mascara, it is the most important part!”

“But it’s scary! You’re going to jab it in my eye!”

“Am not,” She put a hand on her hip and shook her head. “You have to just trust me, okay?”

He gave in, there was no point in arguing with her, she always got her way. Plus, he knew what mascara did and he wanted to look as close to a fairy princess as he could get. “Fine,” he let out a defeated groan that was followed by a coy grin. “Just don’t poke my eye out, okay?”

She scoffed, “Would I ever?” she chuckled as she leaned in again. “Okay, keep your eyes open or I can’t do this,” she stuck her tongue out a little, she always did that when she was concentrated. Poptarts followed what she said and kept his eyes open and stared up at her wooden ceiling. It felt as if she was painting his eyelashes, though he supposed she was. She was gentle and went slowly as she ran the brush-up and down his lashes.

“And done!” She smiled at him, “Now onto lipstick,” she took out a soft, blush lipstick that he had actually seen her wear often. “Keep your mouth open,” she said, grabbing his face by the cheeks. He felt a bit humiliated by how squishy his face was and how it could fit in only one of her hands. As usual, he did as he was told and she began to press the lipstick onto his lips and brushed it across his top and bottom lip in long, soft strokes. She pulled away, gesturing for him to wipe his lips together and so he did.

She gazed at him for a while, admiring her work. “Something is missing,” she mumbled slowly as she chewed her bottom lip. She made the blond elder do all sorts of stuff as she examined him. He tilted his head left and right and up and down. She made him pout and close his eyes until eventually, it hit her. “I’ve got it!” she jumped off her bed, running to her wardrobe. “Your outfit does not match at all! You need a proper transformation!”

“Uh, Naba I don’t think you need to-” he stopped mid-sentence as she began pulling out the prettiest dress he had ever seen. It was a pink gingham dress with what he knew to be spaghetti straps and a big bow at the back. “Nevermind..” he whispered, looking at the dress in awe.

She snickered as she shoved the dress into his arms. “It’s too small for me, but It should fit you,” she explained. “Go, put it on!”

“Right now?” he had done a lot of things in front of Naba, but stripping down was not one of them. It probably would’ve been okay, but they both had boyfriends and it just felt awkward.

She shook her head and opened her bedroom door. “In the bathroom, silly!” She could barely contain her excitement. “First door on the left,”

He nodded at her, making his way to the bathroom with the dress in his arms. He was almost skipping as he walked down the hall. He found the bathroom easily and closed the door after him. It was old and dusty much like the rest of the house, with permanent grime stuck onto the sink, shower and toilet. But it was clear they did their best to make it as appealing as possible and they did a good job too; hand-painted pots with flowers of all kinds lined the slanted window sill, bringing light and colour to the room. An array of candles were sat beneath the medicine cabinet and above the sink. A bright and floral shower curtain lined the shower, it was surprisingly far from tacky though it looked thin and a little torn. There were a few paintings and photos hung up on the walls which Poptarts did find a little strange but cute nonetheless.

He never enjoyed getting dressed or undressed in front of others, he was still cautious in front of his boyfriend. The other Elders were so much thinner and toned than him (Arnold was an exception but Arnold probably also had the second biggest self-confidence after Kevin). He felt as if he had all the wrong fat in all the wrong places. No matter what he did, it stayed and he had been dancing since he was 10. Underneath the soft skin of his arms, legs and belly were indeed muscles, but of course, no one would believe him. He was stepping out of his undergarments as he picked up the dress, which he had left on the sink. There were no buttons or ways to fasten it, which sent a rush of fear running down his spine. What if he got stuck? What if Naba had to pull him out of it? What if she couldn’t and they had to get Botswana to surgically- he shook off those thoughts. It was just a dress. He decided to try pulling it over his head and it worked. It fit like a glove- or rather a pink, gingham sundress.

“You alright in there?” Naba called out from behind the door.

He was more than alright, he thought as he gazed at himself in the bathroom mirror. “You can come in,” was all he said in response.

She flung the door open out of wonder and almost made Poptarts yelp. She stopped in her tracks. “Woah...Pops,” was all she could say and he nodded in agreement.

He turned around to face her, grinning ear to ear. He had never felt so pretty before- he felt fantastic. The dress was a perfect fit; it covered his stomach which he liked very much, yet it allowed him to be revealing and show off his shoulders and legs without looking like a sweaty marshmallow. He looked amazing, he couldn’t believe it. He never felt so right before in his life- wait, what?

“Come on,” She smiled, interrupting his thoughts. “We need to show the others!” and she took his hand, leading him out of the bathroom and down the stairs, without any shoes on. He supposed his dress shoes wouldn’t match, (ironically) and she led him outside.

 

oOo

 

Naba slowly opened the door to the mission hut, where most Elders were lounging around and eating lunch. They were splayed out across the sofa and floor, talking amongst themselves and fanning themselves as they ate Poptarts and sandwiches with glasses of ice cold water. “Elders!” She made her voice sound like a game show host as if she were announcing Poptarts’ runway look. “I will now present to you, the newest member of District Nine!” She threw her arms in the air and stepped to the side. “Poppy Tarts!” She cried as the Elders raised their eyebrows.

Poptarts strolled in through the door. He had seen how models walked on TV and did his best to copy them. His hands were on his hips and his lips were in a slight pout. With half-lidded eyes he gazed at the group, stopping beside Naba and posing. He and Naba burst into fits of laughter but no one else seemed to join in. This was it, he thought. It’s time I became the laughing stock of District 9. But they weren’t looking at him in disgust and no one had their face scrunched up in a cringing manner. No one looked as if they were about to point and laugh, they just stared at him. His and Naba’s laughter ceased as the looked from Elder to Elder nervously, unsure of what to do or say.

“Woah,” James let out, almost breathlessly. His cheeks matched the colour of Poptarts’ dress. “You look amazing,”

A few others nodded in agreement and Kevin even let out a wolf whistle, which earned him a small smack in the arm from Connor and a glare from James.

“No seriously Pops,” Connor started, he was also blushing which was a little strange. “James is right, you look amazing,”

Arnold gasped in awe of him. “YOU LOOK LIKE ZELDA! OR PRINCESS PEACH! OR-” Kevin put his hand over Arnold’s mouth.

“You look great, actually,” He said, jerking away from Connor.

Poptarts decided to give them a little twirl. “It’s all thanks to Naba,”

She crossed her arms as she admired her work. “Yeah, it was all me,” she chuckled. “Blondie was almost too scared to put on mascara,”

  
“Hey!” he snapped, but he was laughing too.

The way the others were smiling at him, it felt so right. He didn’t want to ever go back to wearing his uniform. The slightly tattered dress that Naba had given him was the only thing he had ever felt this confident in. All his other clothes made him look chubby in all of the wrong places, but this, this was incredible. It seemed that everyone else thought so too. Part of Poptarts was yearning that he had been born a girl, so he could wear dresses and makeup every day without a second thought. On the other hand, however, he liked being a boy and wearing ‘boy’ clothes and doing ‘boy’ things. The dress and makeup just felt so right, but maybe he couldn’t do it forever, that might be a bit obsessive. He also liked wearing his shorts and silly t-shirts and baseball caps, he liked how those sat on his blonde curls. He felt dizzy and confused. He could easily be a boy and wear dresses, but that just didn’t feel as fulfilling. He couldn’t be both.

Or could he?

Who’s to say who he could or couldn’t be. He knew about being transgender, one of his sister’s childhood friends was, he still sometimes spoke to her back home, but now it had been a year since he'd even seen her. He remembered sitting out in his garden and listening to his sister explains how her friend Lauren was actually born a Peter. It didn’t phase him at all and it just seemed to click with him instantly. Lauren was always so kind to him too, he always thought that he got along with her the best out of all of his sister’s friends. Was there was a reason for that? If it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be half as educated in the stuff he is now. But he didn’t feel like he should be a girl, not all the time. But now, he didn’t feel like a boy all the time either.

Who was he?

 

oOo

 

“Have you ever thought about doing drag, maybe?”

Poptarts had been explaining to Connor his woes and confusion on the whole situation and even though he loved Connor to death he was no help at all.

“No, I don’t think that’s it,” Poptarts let out a sigh. It was now Monday and Connor decided that they should be on market duty, mainly so they could get more dresses for Poptarts. “It’s not like I want to perform as a girl, or it’s not like an alter ego or whatever...It’s just another part of me, I guess,”

Connor cocked his head to the side, they were walking through the various clothing stalls, so far nothing had caught their eyes. “Well, there’s no problem in boys being feminine. You can be a boy and still wear a dress,”

“It’s not that either. I just, I don’t feel like a boy when I’m in the dress,” he shrugged as he stopped to look through a pile of clothes. “Sometimes I don’t feel like a boy out of the dress,” he mumbled. Yesterday was fun and he was glad that he had gone to Naba’s for a makeover, but now he was left confused and lost.

“Oooh, what about this?” Connor pulled out a pastel yellow dress. It seemed to be a bit lighter in material than the dress Naba had given him, and this had small white buttons going down the front of the top and a small, white peter pan collar. A thin belt, also white, went across the middle.

“Would it go with my hair?” he asked quietly, running the end of the dress through his hands. It was soft, too.

Connor chuckled and nodded. “Don’t worry, I think it’ll look great on you. It’s not too expensive either,”

  
“But we can’t be spending our funding on dresses and stuff,” he argued. “The others might get mad…”

The red-head put a hand on his companion’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, based on their reactions I don’t think anyone is mad at all,” he was right, everyone seemed to enjoy Poptarts’ display.

“Alright, alright,” he smiled warmly, “But we can’t be doing this all the time, okay?”

“Hey, last time I checked I was the district leader here. As district leader I hereby decree that we can spend as much money on dresses for you as we want to,” he was grinning too now. “Besides, I’ve never seen you look so happy before,”

His cheeks turned pink. He was not expecting that. Could everyone else tell how right he felt in that dress? Did the other’s know about him? What could they possibly know, Poptarts didn’t even know himself.

“Hey, don’t stress yourself,” Connor smiled down at him, he was only a little taller than him. “I can see you thinking, just relax okay?”

He let out a deep breath, “Okay,” maybe Connor was right, maybe he was overthinking everything like he was doing right now. Just relax, he told himself, it’ll make things easier.  
  
He wanted to scream.

 

oOo

 

“Poptarts!” Naba opened the door to a breathless, blond Elder. He was hunched over and heaving as the sun was setting behind the village. “It is almost curfew! What are you doing here?”

It took him a while to catch his breath and as he did, Naba led him inside to her living room. He waved silently to Mafala who was in the kitchen and with a flushed face as he collapsed onto the couch.

“Are you ill?” She quickly put her hand to his head, trying to get his temperature. When he appeared fine she knitted her brows and thought long and hard. “Boy trouble?”

“N-no,” he sputtered out as he sat up. He was still in his uniform and he had brought his backpack with him, which he was now pulling off his shoulders and fumbling to open it. He pulled out the creamy yellow dress that Connor had bought him. He held it up as if he were putting it on display for the whole entire world to see. “Con bought me this,”

She pursed her lips. “Do you want another makeover?” She asked, her voice riddled with confusion.

Poptarts shook his head. “I don’t know what I want!” he threw the dress to the side and slumped back into the couch. “I just- I don’t know anything anymore,” He felt as if he were about to burst into tears. This didn’t need to be so stressful, he was probably just making a fool out of himself.

Naba ambled over to him slowly, taking her time to look him over. He looked so small sitting there on the dusty green couch. He had his knees pressed together as his fidgeted with what must’ve been a loose thread on his right kneecap. He looked like a lost little puppy that had gotten caught in the rain. It was sad. His lively blond curls were a floppy mess on his head as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. She sat beside him softly and put an arm around him. Naba didn’t like seeing any of her friends sad, but Poptarts had such a lively and bubbly character that now he just seemed distraught. “Hey,” she said softly, “It’s okay, whatever you want to talk about, I am here,”

Poptarts shrugged as he leaned into her. He took shallow, shaky breaths as he searched for the right words. It was obvious that his bright, green eyes were fighting back the tears. “It’s just, ever since you made me look like a girl, I’ve been so confused,” His voice was hushed and low as if he were hiding a great secret. Naba listened to every single word. “When I saw myself in the dress and make-up, I realised that I looked like me, you know?”

Naba cocked her head to the side and he sat up a little.

“Like, I saw the person that I wanted everyone to see. Everyone was so happy to see me like that. Connor even said that he had never seen me so happy before!” his face twisted as he tried forming an explanation. No coherent one came to mind. “Being a girl just felt so right,”

Naba’s eyes went wide. “You think you’re a girl? Pops-”

“No!” he cut her off. “I mean, sometimes?” He ran his hands through his hair out of frustration. “I was born a boy and sometimes I feel like a boy, but then sometimes I feel like a girl,” He sighed. “Before you say anything, I’d like you to know that I tried to research it and apparently it’s a thing back home, so it isn’t dumb,”

After his and Connor’s trip to the market, Poptarts asked if they could make a quick detour to the village library. He wasn’t expecting to find much on gender there, but the library had the second working computer in all of Kitguli, the first belonged to Gotswana. As he perused the web for answers or explanations he asked Connor to scavenge for books with any information that could possibly help him. Eventually, Poptarts had found a number of online blogs describing what he now knew to be “Genderfluid” and how gender was separate from sex. He found many other labels too, but Genderfluid was the only one that truly felt right to him. Connor had found a history book describing “Third Genders” in African cultures and a health book on gender identity. He begged his District Leader to let them check out the books who obliged without a hesitation. They had spent far too long in the library and it was almost 5 pm when they got back. After dinner, he shoved the dress and two books into his bag and sprinted to Naba’s, which brought them to where they are now.

He pulled out the books. “Me and Connor found these, they don’t explain it exactly, but they help,” He turned to look her in the eyes. It felt so weird, it was as if he were coming out to her- he supposed he was. He never had to come out to her when it came to sexuality and Poptarts didn’t exactly see himself as subtle. This was a first for him in many ways. “I think I’m genderfluid,” he announced, chewing his lip. He didn’t need to come out to Connor as he was there as he discovered his identity. The others might need some time to process the information, but what scared him most was coming out to James. He didn’t really know his boyfriend’s sexuality, he just knew he was attracted to him. He felt that he didn’t need to come out to his parents, they’d love him no matter what, (but they sort of had to. He was their only child after all) but he’d be on his way to a life of independence by the time he got back.

Naba slowly nodded as her expression softened and her lips curved up into a smile. “It’s okay, Pops,” her voice was delicate and gentle as she took his hand in her own and gave it a light squeeze. “I understand, don’t worry,”

“You do?” his voice quivered as his eyes welled with tears.

She pulled the boy closer into a hug and she could feel it as his tears began to stain her top. “More than you would think,” She ran her hands slowly through his hair. She always did this when she needed to comfort Poptarts, it was like a foolproof method she could use to soothe him. “I do not know about other places, but here in Kitguli we are very free when it comes to gender,”

“Really?” his voice was muffled by Naba’s shoulder.

“Really. Just ask a few villagers, like Asmeret or even me,”

He pulled away, but only to look at her as he spoke. “Are you like me?” he asked, his face glistened with tears.

She shook her head. “Not exactly, but I know how you feel,” She brushed some blonde curls out of his reddened eyes. “We can talk about me later, you have enough on your plate at the moment,” She gave him another one of her warm grins. “How about you wash your face and we try on that new dress of yours? I can teach you how to put on makeup if you like,”

Despite the tears that were still rolling down his face he was smiling from ear to ear. “That would be perfect,” he said, throwing his arms around her once again.

  
“Then come on, we haven’t got all day,” She rubbed his back as she pulled him off the couch. With the dress in one hand and Poptarts’ hand in the other, she led him upstairs and into her room once again.

 

oOo

 

At 8 pm Poptarts arrived back at the hut and made a beeline for James’ room where he was sat on his bed, working on a new sketch. He perked up and jerked a little as the door opened, his glasses falling down his nose slightly. A pleased grin spread across his face and he put his sketchbook and pencil on his bedside locker. The room was empty as James and Poptarts had been planning to sleep together that night and so now, Elder Davis was getting ready for bed in Poptarts and Connor’s room. He motioned for Poptarts to join him with open arms and in one swift movement, he was crawling into James’ arms, his dress flowing around him.

“You look beautiful,” James said softly, reaching down a little to kiss Poptarts on the cheek. He let out a giggle. “Not to sound straight or anything, but you look like a princess,” he leaned in for a gentle kiss on the lips this time, but to his surprise, Poptarts stopped him midway.

“James I-” his mouth felt dry. What if he ruined everything? What if James didn’t want to be with a girl or what if he didn’t understand? He didn’t want them to fight, that was the last thing he ever wanted. “I need to tell you something,” his voice was croaky as he sat up straight.

“Babe, what is it? Is everything okay?” James sat up too and Poptarts hated how worried he sounded.

He let out a shaky breath and shrugged. “I think so, it’s just…” he squeezed his eyes shut. “What would you do, if I told you that I didn’t always feel like a boy?” He felt as if he were about to start crying all over again, his voice already sounded choked and heavy.

James was staring at him, he couldn’t read his face but he could feel his eyes on him. “What do you mean?” he asked softly, brushing away a stray tear that had made its way down Poptarts’ cheek.

After another deep breath and through quivering lips Poptarts explained to him his newfound identity. “I don’t just like wearing dresses because I feel pretty, I wear them because I feel more like me...a-and sometimes being me, means being a girl,”

“So, wait for a second,” James contorted his face, trying to work it out in his head. “Sometimes you feel like a girl, but you also feel like a boy? If it’s okay to ask...how is that possible?”

Poptarts shrugged as more tears began to fall. “I d-don’t know exactly, like, when I was looking it up I saw loads of things saying how gender is different to sex. S-so my sex is male, but I think my gender is what people call ‘Genderfluid’,”

James tilted his head to the side and his hand found Poptarts’. “Okay, I think I’m starting to get it,” he spoke slowly. “Is this a new...discovery, or have you always felt this way?”

“I only realised about a day ago, but… but I think I’ve always known,” He shook his head and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand as if he wouldn’t get the chance to ever again. “I still like you, I like you a whole lot, but…” his head dipped and his eyes turned to look at the floor. “If you aren’t attracted to me anymore, then that’s okay…”

“Oh Chris,” James softly sighed as he pulled his boyfriend into a warm, familiar hug. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you okay?”

Poptarts pushed him away. “But I thought you only liked boys,” he looked up at him, barely able to see past his tears.

“Yeah, I like boys. I also like girls, but most importantly I like you,” he poked Poptarts’ nose which earned him a tiny grin from the blond boy who was finally giving into the embrace. “I love you too much for this to change anything, I mean why should it?" 

Poptarts looked up at him and wiped his eyes off of James’ temple garments. “You said love,” he whispered slowly.

James flashed the Elder a warm smirk. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I guess I did,”

Poptarts had his arms wrapped around James’ waist and he squeezed him tight. “I love you,”

“And I love you too, my wonderful...er…”

“I think right now I’d rather be called your girlfriend,”

James tangled his fingers in Poptarts’ golden locks and he kissed his lover with delicate passion. “Then I love you, my wonderful girlfriend,”


	2. The Doctor's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sadaka helps a friend she recalls her first ever crush
> 
> Theme: Lesbian

 

At 8pm there was a loud bang on the door, followed by a series of rapid whacks and smacks. “Open up!” came a muffled cry. It was belonging to a man, but that was all Sadaka could make out. Since she turned 18 last week, Gotswana decided she was fit to work in the office. But she was far too stubborn to be a nurse and too impatient to be a receptionist of any kind. The only job that was fitting for her was security. Great, she thought to herself. First week on the job and she’s already experiencing her second break-in. This meant that while Gotswana was relaxing at home all safe and warm, she had to close up and make her way home alone. Oh well, it wasn’t like she had anything exciting going on in her life.

“Please! It’s important!”

Her face scrunched up, perhaps it wasn’t a robber after all. But she didn’t have the slightest bit of medical training. Okay, she actually did have a little. Her father had explained a thing or two to her but...her mind tended to wander. She knew how to give CPR, but it sounded as if this stranger was breathing a-okay. For extra protection, not that she couldn’t handle herself, she had brought a baseball bat. Better safe than sorry she supposed and she picked it up and made her way to the front door. The door had a little window with tangled blinds to keep out the sun. She ducked down low and peeped through, making eye contact with the stranger. If she didn't act fast, he'd break through the glass in no time.

Kevin Price. He was a 6-foot tall egotistical bitch with a heart of gold and guns of steel. Sadaka loved him to death, but he was beyond ridiculous.

With a swift eye roll, she swung open the door and Kevin fell through, only inches from collapsing on top of her. “Woah there, buddy,” she took a step back. “You are not my type remember?” She laughed as she extended a hand to help him up.

“That’s what I needed to talk about!” He spoke with such haste, you could almost see sparks come flying out of his mouth. “I need to figure out my type!”

She blinked. “So you came to the Doctor’s office?”

“Yes- No!” turns out it was spit, not sparks. He sputtered as he spoke, his face flushed like a tomato. Sadaka grinned. She always found the uptight brunette to be so amusing. He was so over the top dramatic, making him an enjoyable victim of her pranks. “I came here to talk to you,” he explained.

“Must be my lucky day,” She nudged him back outside and followed, closing and locking the door behind her. “So, out with it rich kid,” That had been her nickname for him a long time now. Before that it was ‘dickhead’ or ‘assface’. Anything that insulted his face was a fitting nickname for him.

He clenched his fists, throwing them around the place as he searched for the right words. “I don’t know! It’s all just so confusing and annoying,” he groaned. He looked like a child about to throw a tantrum. “I thought I’d come to you! You know all about this stuff!”

“I cannot read minds, white boy,” another nickname. “Out with it,”

Kevin threw his hands in the air as he slumped down onto the doorstep of Gotswana’s office. He waited a few moments, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair before speaking. “How did you know that you were gay?”

“You came all the way here to ask me- Ohhh,” she sat down beside him. That had caught her off guard. She didn't expect the privileged American to be one to question his sexuality. “Well uh, I kind of just did,” she shrugged.

Kevin groaned again for the hundredth time. “This is so hopeless,” he complained, resting his face in his hands.

“Hey,” she tried to put on the most comforting voice she could...it wasn’t much. “There have been a few moments, that sort of made me realise...stuff,”

“Like what?”

She furrowed her brows. Ever since District 9 had broken away from the church she had begun to befriend many of the missionaries. In particular Connor and Kevin. Connor she bonded with straight away. They had so much in common. For example, they were both gay, what else did they need? Sadaka and Kevin, however did not have this kind of relationship. Kevin was Sadaka’s prey, a target. She was known for her tricks and pranks and Kevin managed to walk his way into every single one of her traps. But Kevin was too competitive to let her get away with her antics and the taste of revenge was far too sweet to ignore. This lead to rallies of pranks going back and forth between the two of them and anyone who dared to cross no man’s land. Though he often was no match to her ability, Kevin was determined and he had a fire in him that kept him going. “How can I know? These things, happen,”

Kevin hunched forward, his jaw going slack and his eyes squeezed shut out of what appeared to be agony. “There’s got to be something,” he whined, he did that often. “Anything...please,”

She looked up to the setting sun. In a way, there was no defining moment to when she discovered her sexuality. She had noticed that she never acted the same as the other girls in her village. As they were swooning over boys or whatever, she’d roll her eyes and call them lame. “I guess I never liked boys. I thought it was because this village is so tiny, that someday I’d find my ‘prince charming’ but nope. It never happened,”

Kevin was staring up at her as he begged her for more in silence.

“Well…” she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She had to give him something. She leaned back and crossed her legs, beginning to recall her first ever crush. “They say that people have a sort of...awakening. Which is usually their first crush,” Kevin huffed beside her. “I had my first crush when I was about 13. I did not know at first, because I did not know what a crush felt like, but I soon figured it out,”

This took her back. As she retold the stories of her first ever love she pictured it as clear as day in her head. She could see herself, the scrawny little girl with bits of grass and dirt in her hair. She wore an oversized football uniform with socks that ended right before her knees. No matter the occasion, scars, bruises and dirt always managed to find their way onto her hands and knees. Muck found home underneath her fingernails and grass stains covered her clothes. She bounced a football between her feet, playing a one-man game of keepy-uppy. Beside her sat the most beautiful girl she had ever seen and her best friend; Nabulungi. Nabulungi was Sadaka’s opposite, or at least that’s how they looked. Naba wore pastel, floral dress with her hair tied back into a bushy bun. She sat on the ground beside her friend, making daisy chains and watching the clouds go by. It was a while before she realised she had a crush on her lifelong friend. Yet as the days went by she began to realise how often she caught herself peeking over into her mellow brown eyes. Her heart would begin to race when she saw her skipping down the streets, radiating with beauty.

Naba was humming to herself, sitting cross-legged by the stream that ran behind the village. She was humming a melody that sounded as if it was coming straight from the heavens, slow and sweet. She was like a siren and Sadaka couldn’t stop herself from listening. Gazing over her attention began to drift away from the football and her mind wandered away. A loud smacking sound rang out and with a sudden thud Sadaka had crumpled to the ground.

“FUCK!” She yelled in her squeaky pre-teen voice.

“Sazz!” Naba cried, half scolding her friend but also half worried. She scrambled over to her friend. “Are you hurt? Do you want me to get Gotswana?”

Sadaka sat up with a groan, a nasty dark mark on her cheek. “I'm fine,” she assured her friend with a wince. Naba was staring down at her, her dark brown curls bouncing in the light breeze.

Naba took her friend’s hand in her own and the mark on Sadaka’s face hid her blush. “Are you sure? It sounded painful,”

“Uhh…” She was lost for words, her friend couldn’t do this to her! “It is a bit sore… but don’t tell Father! He’ll be mad if he sees me hurt again,” It was only a small bruise, but she was young and dramatic.

Naba stared at her with pursed lips, perking up when she had an idea. “I have got it!” She exclaimed, bouncing to her feet and skipping towards the stream. She grabbed a frill out of the end of her dress and pulled till a tiny bit of fabric came free. Sadaka’s face darkened as she watched, it wasn’t like what Naba was doing was bad or anything. She didn’t pull off her dress or a massive bit of it, it was only a frill that still had material beneath. She was blushing because Naba was willing to rip up and ruin her dress, over a minor bruise. Sadaka was far stronger than Naba, but that wasn’t saying she wasn’t strong. She had never known that she was capable of doing that without a pair of scissors. She dipped the patch of material into the stream and brought it back over to where Sadaka was sitting.

“Ice is meant to help, but I have none and I do not want to leave you here,” she explained. With gentle hands she pressed the damp fabric to her friend's cheek.

She grimaced a little at the cold, but she didn’t dare move as not to disturb Naba. “You don’t have to,” she argued, though her heart thought otherwise. Naba looked so angelic sitting her. It wasn’t anything in particular, that was how she looked always.

“So that’s it? You just thought she was pretty?” Kevin knocked her out of her daydream and she was back on the doorstep to her father’s office.

She shook her head and squinted at him. “Were you not paying attention? It was more than that,”

“Right…”

“Ugh, what more do you want?”

“I don’t know! Just something more...defining I guess,”

She thought again and felt her stomach dip. “I guess I did not know it was a real crush until you boys arrived,”

Kevin quirked an eyebrow up. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Relax princess, I was not referring to you,” she let out a sigh. “With love comes heartbreak. That happened to me when you and Elder Cunningham arrived,”

“Oh… so you still liked Naba after all that time”

Her mouth twisted as she tilted her head back. “I guess so,” she almost whispered. “It was the way she smiled at him when they first met and how he smiled at her. They looked so in love already,” She looked down, fidgeting a little. She still wasn’t one hundred over her best friend. Her friendship with Nabulungi meant more than any silly little crush. She loved her more than anyone ever, but as time passed that love became more and more platonic. Still, she needed time to get over her, but her friend's happiness meant the world to her. “When I saw them hold hands I got so jealous and mad that I was ready to punch him in the face,” She spat a little as she spoke. Her fists were clenched and she flung them as she spoke, making Kevin flinch. She let out a brisk chuckle. “Do not worry, I took out my anger on you,” She nudged him in the side.

“Hey! That’s not fair,” he pouted. “So you only knew that you were gay recently?”

“No dumbass, I told you. I always knew,”

“But how?” he whined again.

“I don’t know!” she hissed, crossing her arms. “It is something you know! You are either gay or you are not Kevin, why not ask Connor instead?”

Kevin looked down, biting his lip. His cheeks were turning a shade of bright crimson and he had a look on his face that Sadaka knew all too well.

She jumped up, grinning with malice. “Oh-ho boy!” she pointed at him. “You have a crush on him, don’t you! You like him,” she teased.

“I do not!” his voice squeaked.

“Do too!” she bent down and flicked his nose. That was her favourite thing about Kevin, she knew how to push every single one of his buttons.

“DO NOT!” He shouted, standing up and staring her down. He was a good bit taller than her, but she always managed to tower above him.

She shrugged. “Well that is good, Con already has a crush on someone,”

Kevin’s face dropped faster than she had ever seen before. His eyes already looked shiny with tears. “H-he does?” He asked in a hushed tone.

She felt guilty, but she had gotten what she wanted. “Uh, no. But you definitely do!”

He was seething with rage. “SADAKA! YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT-” He stopped himself before he woke the entire village. “...because, that’s uh lying. It's wrong to lie,”

She nodded. “Sure it is. But I believe you have your answer now,”

“Answer to what?”

She deadpanned “You are such an idiot Kevin. YOU ARE GAY!”

In an instant he had his hand clasped over her mouth. “SHH!” He looked around him as if they were being spied on, before turning back to her, shooting her a warning glare. She rolled her eyes up to the heavens. “No one can know. Okay?” he whispered.

She shrugged.

“Sadaka, I’m being serious!”

She pulled his hand away. “Fine okay! I wasn’t going to tell anyone,” The corners of her lips turned up into a soft smile. “I promise Kevin. As much as we hate each other, you are my friend. Your secret is safe with me,”

“Really?” he asked shyly.

“Really. Now, get going before Con has a heart attack; it is getting late,”

He nodded, throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. It was suffocating, but she decided it was best to just let it happen. If Kevin was giving anyone that wasn’t Arnold a hug, you knew it was important. “Thank you,” he humbled into her hair.

“It’s no problem,” She gently shoved him away. “You would do the same for me, right?”

He nodded.

“Good, now get gone. I wanna be home before dark,”

“Okay, Sadaka,” he began to walk away, still facing her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“When you least expect it,” She waved him goodbye, flashing him a grin.

With that she began to make her own way home. Her father would kill her for being late and she’d end up telling an elaborate lie about how she had to fight off thugs. Or if she mentioned that it was Kevin’s fault he’d most likely understand. The sun was setting into a red evening as she walked home, reflecting on her crush on Naba. Sometimes she had thought that she had a crush on her too, but she would never know. She was happy for her and Arnold, she truly was. Naba was her best friend first and a crush last. She just hoped that Kevin had better luck than her. She saw how they looked at each other, it was the same stare she had given Naba about a hundred times. She sighed, breathing in the fresh air of the village she had grown to love. Someday she’d find someone, she just knew it. Until that day came she found content in the company of her friends and family. The missionaries and the villagers were her family and she supposed that was all she needed. There weren't many villagers and there especially weren't many gay ones. She always had the chance to fall in love with someone from overseas, like how her best friend had. She knew that one day she'd find her happy ending and have her true loves kiss. But until that day came she'd spend her days being the village prankster. She'd continue playing football under the sun and tormenting Kevin. She liked her life exactly how it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first fic of this little series I'm doing! I'm not genderfluid myself (I'm non-binary) so I hope this is written okay or as accurate as I can do! Thank y'all so much for the support and suggestions! I can't wait to get writing them!!! Have a gay ol pride!


End file.
